Dracula Has A Daughter Named Ashley
by Michelle678
Summary: So a ten year old girl named Ashley was in the woods in the night time and it was November and it was 2010 and she saw a house in the woods but will Ashley discover it? Will she see someone in it? Find out in the story. Warning: Violence and Immature stuff and contains Spanking.
1. Father And Daughter

There was a ten year old girl names Ashley and she was pretty and she didn't have a family but she had friends and one day it was night time and it was cold and it was winter and Ashley was in the woods and she sobbed and sobbed and no one was there for her and she was alone crying her eyes out and says I'll just freeze out here if I have to I don't care no one wants me and I hate my life and I'll cut myself if I have to, to take the pain away. Ashley saw a house in the woods and she decided not to go to the house and sit on the ground but Dracula looked out the window and saw a girl sitting on the ground and he decides to get out of his house and goes to the girl and says hi who are you and why are you here by yourself? Do you have a family? Ashley says I'm Ashley and I'm ten years old and I don't have a family at all but I have friends. Dracula says ok Ashley I'm your father now since you don't have a family and your sitting here in the cold and come into my house please? Ashley says ok dad. So Ashley gets up and goes inside the house and Dracula goes inside the house and shuts the door and he lights fire in his house to keep his daughter Ashley warm and Dracula says do you want anything to eat? Ashley says no I'm not that hungry I'm fine dad. Dracula says Ashley your not fine my dear I love you and your my daughter and I want to take care of you. Ashley starts to sob and says ok daddy I'm sorry. Dracula it's ok dear you need to be sorry and go to your room. Ashley says ok I would like to see my room. So Ashley goes upstairs to her room and she goes inside her room and says wow this is a awesome room with horror in it I like it. So Dracula went upstairs to Ashley's room and went into her room and says so you like the room? Ashley says yes I do and I'm sobbing because I haven't seen my friends in a long time and I missed them and they missed me. Dracula says don't worry Ashley you will see your friends again I'm sure of that. Ashley says you think so? Dracula says yes I'm sure and you need to go to school and why because you need your education. Ashley says ok I'll go to school. Dracula says not right now because it's night time so Ashley get into your pajamas and get some rest ok? Ashley says ok dad. So Ashley took off her long sleeve dress and gray boots and stockings and she puts on her pajamas and gets into bed and says finally warm. So Ashley falls asleep and Dracula bent over and kissed Ashley's forehead and says good night my little angel and he turned off her lamp and got out of her room and shuts the door quietly and goes to his room and takes off his clothes and shoes and gets into his pajamas and gets into bed and turns off his lamp and he went to sleep.

So ashley has a father named Dracula that is trying to take care of his daughter Ashley but will he do it? Will he get his daughter to a school? Find out in chapter 2.


	2. Romance and horror

The next morning Ashley wakes up from her sleep and rubs her eyes and says I'm well rested and she gets out of bed and gets out of her room and goes into the bathroom and starts to wash up and brush her teeth and gets out of the bathroom and goes back into her room and she took off her pajamas and puts on a blue long sleeve dress and black stockings and gray boots and she fixes her hair and brushes her hair and puts red lipstick on her lips and says perfect. So then Dracula gets up from his sleep and rubs his eyes and brushes his teeth and washes up and puts on his clothes and gets out of his room and goes into Ashley's room and says good morning Ashley did you sleep well? Ashley says yes I did dad. Dracula says I'll make you breakfast Ashley and I will send you to school ok? Ashley says ok but it's snowing. Dracula says don't worry about it my child go get breakfast and go to school ok? Ashley says ok dad I love you. Dracula says I love you too my child now hug your father. Ashley hugs her father Dracula and she got out of her room and went into the living room and into the kitchen and eats her breakfast and Dracula gets out of Ashley's room and shuts her door and goes into the living room and into the kitchen and eats his breakfast and Ashley gets her backpack and puts it on her back and says bye dad I love you. Dracula says I love you too bye and be good in school. Ashley says ok dad. So Ashley goes outside and goes to school. Meanwhile a beautiful goes inside draculas house and says hi Dracula I need a husband marry me? Dracula says yes I will marry you and I have a daughter named Ashley and pick her up from school ok and what's your name? The woman says my name is Mary. Dracula says hi Mary you look beautiful and yes I'll marry you. Mary says ok I don't have a husband or bf so yes I'll marry you. So Dracula and Mary start dating and got married and they are husband and wife now. It was afternoon and Dracula had a costume for Ashley because they will go trick or treating and he's waiting for Ashley to get home and so as his wife Mary. So Ashley comes home from school and she goes inside the house and starts sobbing and runs upstairs and Dracula goes upstairs and goes into Ashley's room and says Ashley what's wrong? Why are you crying? Ashley says hi dad I don't want to talk about it. Dracula says please Ashley? Mary goes upstairs to Ashley's room and goes into her room and says Dracula I'll talk to Ashley ok dear? Dracula says ok. So Dracula leaves Ashley's room and Mary says Ashley sweetie what's wrong like what happen? Ashley says mom a boy touched me? Mary says where did he touch you Ashley? Ashley says ok ill tell you where he touched me. Mary says ok. Ashley says he touched my boobs. Mary says oh my god are you for real? Ashley says I'm not kidding I'm serious. Mary says ok Ashley relax and we will go trick or treating later and your father has a costume for you. Ashley says ok cool. Mary gets out of Ashley's room and goes downstairs to the living room and she says Dracula hon um Ashley's crying because a boy touched her. Dracula says where did he touched her. Mary says her boobs. Dracula says did you ask her that this boy is a vampire? Mary says no. Drake Ashley's friend goes into draculas house and says hi I'm a vampire and I want to date your daughter Ashley and I didn't mean to touch her. Dracula says so you want to date my daughter well I'm her father and this is her mom. Ashley stops crying and puts on red lipstick and goes downstairs and says drake what are you doing here? Drake says look babe I'm sorry for touching you I didn't mean to and I'm a vampire so I want to date you. Ashley says it's ok drake. Drake says so Ashley will you go out with me? Ashley says I have to think about it. Dracula says here Ashley here's you gothic costume go try it on ok? Ashley says ok. So Ashley takes the long gothic dress and make up and takes it into the bathroom and takes off her dress and gray boots and puts on her gothic dress and makes her hair curly and puts on gothic make up and takes her clothes to her room and puts on her black shoes that are flats and gets out of her room and goes downstairs to the living room and says I look good in gothic. Dracula says Ashley my child you do but will you go out with a vampire named drake? Mary says drake when you date her don't hurt her. Drake says ok but Ashley is it yes or no? Ashley says ok drake I'll go out with you. Dracula goes to his daughter Ashley and whispers in her ear and says good my child go out with him and it will make your life easier ok and he kisses her forehead. Ashley says ok daddy. Drake says so babe come to me. Ashley goes to drake. Drake says Ashley let's go. Ashley and drake go outside and drake says Ashley let me suck your blood please and be a vampire like me. Ashley says no I rather be human although I'm gothic and I like scary stuff and vampires but I don't want to be one.

Wow this is crazy but awesome but will drake kiss Ashley's lips and have her for the rest of his life? Will he ask her to suck his blood? Will he kiss her and let her parents date her? find out.


	3. Love and care

So it was halloween and it was snowing and drake touched Ashley and grabs Ashley and says kiss me my love. Ashley says I can't because I'm scared that you will bite my neck and suck my blood so I'm not going to kiss you. Drake says please Ashley I won't suck your blood I promise and I became a vampire because some other vampire suck my blood and I'm a vampire so please kiss me please? Ashley says ok ill kiss you but don't bite my neck ok? Drake says I won't my love. Ashley says ok. Ashley kisses drake and they both started to kiss and make out and Ashley puts kisses all over drakes face. Drake holds Ashley's waist and both of their lips pressed together and they kissed. Drake stops kissing her and pulls her hair and touches her cheek and says you look so pretty my love me and you will be together forever and ever. Ashley says r- really she said giggling. Drake says yes my love. Ashley was blushing. Drake says I have to hang out with my friends. Ashley says can I come? Drake says no my love my friends are boys and it's too dangerous either because I don't want you hurt and it's best that I send you home ok? Ashley says ok fine she sighed. Drake says hey babe me and you should hang out after school tomorrow ok? Ashley says ok but after that I have to go to my friends house tomorrow too so yeah ok. Drake says ok Ashley let me take you home. Ashley says ok drake. So drake takes Ashley home and he goes somewhere to hang out with his friends. Ashley goes inside the house and says hi mom and dad. Dracula says hi Ashley how was your date? Ashley says it was good and perfect and I'm going up to my room to change my clothes. Mary says ok sweetie go change and we will have dinner in a minute so go have fun ok? Ashley says ok mom. Ashley goes upstairs to her room and goes into her room and takes off her gothic dress and puts on a long sleeve dress and stockings and gray boots and fixes her hair and she listens to her iPod and lays down on her bed. Meanwhile in the living room Mary and Dracula kiss and Mary goes into the kitchen and she cooks this amazing food for her husband and her daughter Ashley and she puts three plates on the dinning table and forks and spoons on the table and puts spaghetti on each plate and says Dracula, Ashley dinner is ready. Dracula says ok coming dear. So Dracula goes into the kitchen and sits at the dinning table and Mary sits at the dinning table and Mary says we just need to wait for Ashley to come into the kitchen. Dracula says ok. So Ashley stops her music from her iPod and takes off her headphones and puts it on the bed and opens the door and gets out of her room and shuts the door and goes downstairs to the living room and goes into the kitchen and sits at the dinning table and says hello mother and father I'm ready to eat because I'm hungry. Mary says Ashley what were you doing in your room? Ashley says just listing to music on my iPod. Mary says ok so let's eat. So everyone talked and ate their food Dracula says ok Ashley it's time for you to wash up and go to sleep because you have school tomorrow ok so my child you need rest. Ashley says ok dad. Dracula says good my child now get some sleep. So Ashley goes upstairs to the bathroom and brushes her teeth and washes up and gets out of the bathroom and goes into her room and shuts her door and takes off her long sleeve dress and her gray boots and her stockings and puts on her tank top and pajamas pants that are hot pink and puts her iPod on her table and gets into her bed and turns off her lamp and she goes to sleep. Meanwhile in the kitchen Mary says Ashley is asleep and it's time for me to go to sleep because I have to go to work tomorrow so I need rest. Dracula says get some sleep my love. Mary says ok. So Mary goes upstairs to her room and gets out of her clothes and puts on her pajamas and turns off the lamp and gets into her bed and goes to sleep and Dracula puts the dishes into the sink gently and goes upstairs to Ashley's room and opens her door and goes into her room and kisses her forehead gently and says sleep my beautiful and pretty child you look so beautiful he whispered. Dracula leaves Ashley's room and closes her door gently and Dracula goes to the room where Mary sleeps and takes off his suit and his shoes and puts his pajamas on and turns off his lamp and gets into bed and he sleeps.

Wow this story is some real stuff and have love but will Dracula help Ashley date drake or suck her blood or will he ask drake to suck her blood? Will Mary help Ashley from being in danger? Find out.


	4. Ashley Gets Spanked

Ashley asks her dad can she go to her cousins house and her father Dracula says my child do you want to see your cousins? Ashley says yes dad she said crying. Dracula says Ashley don't cry I don't want to see tears in your beautiful eyes and no tears rollin down your beautiful face ok dear? Ashley says ok dad I'm sorry. Dracula says Ashley my child you don't have to be sorry it's not your fault and you didn't do nothing wrong. Ashley says ok dad I'm sorry for crying. Dracula says no it's ok Ashley it will be all right. So Mina harker was outside knocking on the door and Mary answered the door and she opened the door and she says hi who are you? The woman says hi I'm Mina and I'm here to check on your daughter Ashley is she here? Mary says yes she's in her room with her father Dracula. Mina says Dracula is her father now? Is he a good father to her? Mary says yes he is and he would never hurt,kill,rape or beat his daughter with any weapons at all. Mina says ok Mary relax I'm just making sure that your daughter Ashley is ok and out of danger that's all and can I meet your daughter ashley? Mary says sure Mina come in and go to Ashley's room. So Mina goes upstairs and goes into Ashley's room and says hi. Dracula says Mina what are you doing here? Mina says I want to check on your daughter Ashley. Dracula says ok. Mina says I need to talk to Ashley in private so you need to go ok? Dracula says ok Mina. So Dracula leaves the room and heads to the living room with his wife Mary and Mina says ok Ashley how's it going? Ashley says everything is good mina. Mina says ok Ashley do you want me to take you to your cousins house? Ashley says no I'll stay home because I'm tired and I'm sleepy. Mina says ok but don't go to sleep yet because I know your tired but I'm not done asking you questions yet ok? Ashley says ok Mina. Mina says so your all fine Ashley and I will stay at your house ok? Ashley says yes thanks Mina. Mina says don't worry I'll stay here with you and I'm tired and I'm going to sleep in the other room. So Mina goes to the room right next to Ashley's parents room. Dracula says Ashley my child did you fail a quiz that you took? Ashley says yes dad I'm sorry for failing that quiz I didn't mean to. Dracula says well you need to learn your lesson young lady when you take a quiz and I expect you to do good on it so you will get a good spanking from me young lady now bend over on my lap now. Ashley says what did I do? Dracula says don't be stupid you failed a quiz and you get a spanking from me now come here and bend over on my lap now or else. Ashley says but dad why? Dracula says because you need to do good in school. Ashley was crying and said please dad I'll do good I promise. Dracula says get over here now. Ashley goes to her father and she bends over on her fathers lap and says dad please I'm begging you you don't have to do this I'm sorry and it will never happen again I swear. Dracula says too late for that and you should know better. Ashley says I know and I'm sorry. Dracula says ok time for your punishment. So Dracula was spanking Ashley's butt and he spanks her hard and harder and even hard to make her butt red and sore and he kept going on and on and on with the punishment that Ashley is getting from her dad and her dad kept spanking Ashley and kept on spanking her and he finally stops spanking her and ashley stands up and says I'm sorry dad and I didn't mean to and she rubbed her bottom and Dracula hugs Ashley and rubs her back and says shh it's ok I know your sorry and it's over but a few changes will do in this house ok? Ashley says ok dad. So Ashley sits on her fathers lap and talk about things and other stuff.

**Wow this story was about Ashley getting spanked by her own dad Dracula and will Ashley be punished again? Will she see her nanny again? Will her boyfriend drake kiss Ashley and make love with her? Find out in chapter 5. **


End file.
